The Square Third Wheel
by MalRegal
Summary: Not specifically written for the SQ week, but could loosely go under Day 2: Fake Relationship. Prompted from tumblr: Agents Emma Swan and Regina Mills go undercover and dating each other is a part of it. But during their 'date' the two women become more interested in each other than usual. Set in Syracuse.


'Delta 1, Target has entered the building. Over.'

'Alright, get in here…over.'

'Delta 2! Over.'

'Jeez, lady, just get in here.'

Emma sighed in exasperation and left the empty bathroom, gliding over to her table. At the opposite end of the smart Italian ristorante stood Regina - in what she could only call the most stunning dress known to man. Woman. Species. Oh God, Whatever.

The woman sauntered over to her table in her killer heels and stormy black dress, wowing the CIA Agent with every step.

'Miss Swan?'

'Emma. You must be Miss Mills?' She put her hand out to shake. knowing full well who this woman was.

Fellow CIA Agent Regina Mills was what any sane man or woman could call a brunette bombshell. A crack shot and a sharp mind, Regina was already renowned in the CIA for extensive success in the field. She was somewhat of a celebrity, already a Senior Field Agent after only 2 years of service. Emma, with almost 4, was still a Senior Special Agent - hoping desperately for the promotion to Chief when the current Agent August Booth moves into the position of Junior Supervisor. One thing that Emma had loathed about her junior partner was her over-tendency to formalize everything. Even an 'undercover date'.

I mean, are you really that good an actress?

Regina returned the handshake. 'Please, Regina.'

They sat down and began looking at the menu.

Regina had a good view of the target, while Emma's was a little less adequate. The junior Agent peered over her menu and saw him ordering something for a smaller menu.

'I'll take the tiramisu, thanks.'

Oh, and she could lip read.

Emma rolled her eyes behind her menu before calling the waiter over to order.

'So, Regina, what are your hobbies, interests?'

'Well, I go to the shooting range a lot, it helps clear my head when people have been bothering me throughout the day.'

Emma's heart sunk just a little, thinking it was probably her that gave her the discontent.

Then Regina mouthed, to Emma's complete astonishment: 'Booth is a dick.'

Emma's heart held on to a little hope. 'I know, right?'

'Anything else?' She said with some more volume, careful not to rouse any suspicions. This restaurant in the cute corner of Syracuse, Sicily was littered with Mafia family members.

'Yes, I do rather like horse riding.'

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'You… you like horses?'

'Yes, very much. I have one at my childhood home in Tennessee, his name is Rocinante. I adore him.'

'No way! I have a horse in my home in New Jersey. His name's Killian. He's a bit of an idiot, but we get on okay.' They both laughed, knowing the other wasn't actually lying; they were actually finding out things that they never thought they would.

They began to lose themselves in animated conversation, talking about childhood memories and their best vacations. Emma told of her fantastic trip to Borneo when she was 18, after getting a good job and raising the money to go, while Regina went to the outback of Australia to almost get bitten by a poisonous snake.

So that's why she didn't want to do the Perth Mission.

'I've worked with you for nine months and there's so much I don't know about you. I… I really would love to find out more.'

'Well…I would like it if it kept going that way,' Regina replied, offering the sincerest smile Emma had ever seen grace her features.

'You've never been this nice to me, Emma,' Regina whispered.

'Just apply the usual teenage boy scenario. You'll figure it out.'

Regina's face contorted into a confused frown, obviously unawares of the 'usual teenage boy' scenario; boy likes girl, boy can't tell girl, so boy is mean to girl.

It took Regina almost 20 seconds before it clicked.

'Emma… you… this…oh shit.'

'Shit? I'm not… I'm sure that's really what I was -'

'No, you stupid whore, he's fucking gone!' She whispered angrily, leaving 70 euros on the table while hurriedly getting up and leaving a bewildered and worried Emma trailing quickly behind her.

Regina tried to run after the man who was now almost disappeared from sight, walking through an archway about 100 metres from the door. 'There!'

She took off her heels, thrusting them in Emma's chest and took to the chase over the cobbled stones, flying through the almost empty streets like a wolf after its prey; it was too early for anyone important to be out, the time only being 9:30pm.

Emma, with one pair of heels clutched to her bosom and the other torturing her feet went hell for leather after her, depositing both pairs of shoes after 200 metres of sheer pain.

Emma caught up with Regina after getting rid of the unnecessary footwear and began to try and talk to Regina.

'I'm sorry! I shouldn't have distracted you!'

'You're fucking distracting me now, woman!'

'Jeez, foul-mouthed much? The word crap was too much for you last time I checked!'

'Last time you checked I wasn't about to lose the most important shitting asset to my whole career!'

'We!'

'FUCK OFF AND RUN!'

Emma did as she was told, taking the back route and ascending the low rooves of the Syracusian neighbourhood, just catching sight of the dark haired miscreant in a suit that was needed alive.

She got down again, having pulled ahead of the guy. Meanwhile Regina was loading the tranquilizer dart as she swiftly ran through the small alleys the streets had transformed into, hardly lit by flickering streetlights.

Regina just glanced up, catching they eye of Emma who jumped off the last roof, and she got ready to aim at his back.

Out of nowhere, Emma appeared from the man's left and held his neck to her shoulder roughly, knowing Regina would be there less than a second later.

She was right - only the sound of heavy breathing was heard from Regina as the clear substance deposited into the lanky man's back, sending him limp in Emma's arms.

She unceremoniously dropped him to the ground, and regained her composure before going over to a slightly breathless Regina and lifting her chin. The other woman looked deep into her eyes.

'We could have lost him.'

'But we didn't.'

'I know.'

'I mean what I said back there. I…I put up an act for you like every Agent puts up an act for their mission. I just…God, I've liked you for longer than I care to admit.'

'Admit it.'

'What?'

'Prove yourself. Face it. How long?' Regina looked seriously into Emma's eyes, the brown seeping into bright green. Emma took a deep, shaky breath before answering the gorgeous woman in front of her.

'8 months, three weeks and six days.'

Regina's face did not change. Her expression remained the same.

Instead of expression through her face… she decided on expression through her lips.

She kissed Emma's softly, letting their lips melt together in a wanting, but sincere union.

They pulled away, Emma snaking a hand through Regina's now messy updo, while Regina's slid over Emma's cheek.

'Don't you dare do that again.'

'I won't.'

They both turned to look at the body on the floor, who was out cold on the cobbled paving.

'Let's move the square third wheel, shall we?'

Emma laughed at the surprising sense of humour her partner sported, and they began to make plans to finalize their successful mission.


End file.
